Running
by TwiGurl5000
Summary: He was exactly what she needed and all she ever wanted. The duties she faced were far to heavy, but he wouldn't let her bare them alone. Not even when he knew she'd never be his. One-shot of Taang.


**This is inspired by the drabble "Running" in my Shorts story. Just a bunch of oneliners that won't shut up in my head until I write them down. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Toph loathed the parties her parents threw. She, for a moment, wished she was that round faced child again, grabbing armfuls of buttered rolls and hiding under tables. She wished she was a secret again, sitting in her room, pretending the porcelain dolls were her rivals in Earth Rumble while her nurse maid looked on at the massacre of the toys in horror. But she knew that if by some cosmic mumbo jumbo she magically became a child again, she'd go mad.<p>

Toph held out her hand for another noble to kiss, smiling so false with blank, unhappy eyes it made her look slightly unstable. The man backed away with measured steps, wondering who should he address about Princess Bei Fong's mental health. She was used to playing these games; the game of the champion, the war hero. Her parents beseeched her not to bring up her glory days as a Sifu; not while there were snooping aristocrats around who raised indecent questions about a group of children of the opposite sex travelling with no supervision.

She'd learned to control her anger when a man nearly ten years her senior dared to ask of her virtue in front of half their guests. From what she last heard of him, he relocated to a port island near the Northern Water Tribes, turning it into an extravagant estate in order to overcome his crippling fear of all things earth like.

Still, suitors weren't her problem now, not when she no longer needed them. She finally succumbed to the worst possible means of forcing any sort of value or belief onto a child.

Arrainged betrothal.

With the trembling man right next to her. At first it made her happy to feel the erratic heart beats of the men who asked for her hand. The ones who stood firm, laughing at her accomplishments as if they were urban legend were the ones usually bended neck up into the ground by the end of the evening.

_I should have never come home._

It wasn't her plan to be engaged so suddenly, on her own _vacation_ no less. Her mother's letter had been urgent. Toph's student who was in charge of writing and reading all letters was puzzled at the circular discolorations on the parchment that made the ink run before it could dry.

Her mother had been crying when writing. Lao Bei Fong had been near his forty fifth year when Toph was born, and his age definitely showed. There was a certain pride in living in the Earth Kingdom; common knowledge that they lived longer than the rest of the world. But one's life span could be shortened by the stress of war, a daughter who disappeared without a trace, and the oppression of a dominating country on an ancient family business. By time the war was over and the Bei Fong's financial future secured, the healer said the damage had been done. There was no remedy for a weak heart.

Toph came as fast as she could on foot, stopping only when tired or to buy more food. Her most recent student wanted to join her, clearly for the companionship rather than concern, but Toph gently as she could, turned him down. She cursed Aang for making her a free spirit, travelling wide and far to teach her unparalleled skills. She began announcing where she'd next travel, finding more and more students waiting for her at each post. It took her a month flat to train a group of thirty. She encouraged them to keep practicing and to continue their journey as masters on their own while she rushed to her ailing father.

He seemed well at first, but became weaker at a frightening pace. Toph found herself addressing his business partners to inform them of her father's state, but later began to subconsciously aid them in whatever problems they had, offering blunt and sometimes offensive responses. Poppy handled the paper work while Toph negotiated smarter and more effective plans for her family's industry. She became a little prodigy, even helping her mother write down new decrees.

That all came to a screeching hault when her father took a turn for the worse.

She didn't want to give up fighting or teaching, and she certainly didn't want to leave her parents when they needed her most. Her father couldn't trust a soul with his family's fortune but Toph insisted on finding someone to help them with the load of a growing empire.

She began interviewing. They were mostly graduates of business from prestigious colleges in both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. She asked them seemingly tedious questions, and the ones who flustered on their proof of credentials or just seemed like the 'greedy, selfish type' were promptly shown the door. Soon younger men came out of the wood work, focused more on knowing about the young heiress rather than any expressed interest in handling her father's business.

She became a main event.

There were letters from her friends- siblings, really. They expressed their concern for her absence in their sporadic reunions which turned to grief and anger when they heard the news of her father. A doctor recommended as little time on his feet as possible, along with three cups of tila or passionflower tea every day. Lao seemed to get stronger, but he wasn't as enthusiastic as before. Toph worried if he'd ever regain his true strength back.

She'd just turned sixteen when Aang visited.

She was happy for the distraction of training the local 'spoiled spawns of earth' to talk to an old friend. He'd grown a near comical amount in the two years since she'd seen him last. She smiled when he came in his usual way- dropping from the sky and scaring her hair grey. She welcomed his sudden entrance, crushing him into a hug before he could even close his glider. He hugged her back, smiling wide enough for his cheeks to split. He started to break away in order to get a better look at the girl he hadn't seen in over two years when she pulled him tighter, hysteric bursts of laughter becoming sobs of suppressed pain. He held her while she cried, letting her pour her grief of an unexpected responsibility onto his own.

He stayed for a week before having to leave her, promising to return as soon as possible. Aang looked at it as a favor, finding assistants for Toph. She looked utterly exhausted when he'd seen her, and it frightened him a little. Still, she wore the same smirk of smug satisfaction when he'd dropped in on her earthbending. She'd grown a little taller, but he wasn't expecting her to look so mature. Not aged from stressed, but _wiser, _more certain of any and all decisions she had to make. He managed to get out of sparring with her while he stayed. If she could establish a functional solution for keeping her fortune afloat in the difficult economy after the war, he couldn't imagine how she was in the field surrounded by her element.

Toph stood, not bothering to dismiss herself from her enthused guests and made her way to her bedroom, still thinking of the support of her friends. They weren't hostile when she finally was forced by her mother to attend a gathering in the South Pole. Even after neglecting them for so long, once she was encircled in a group hug she knew nothing had changed. There was the customary 'How have you been?' and 'You've grown so much', but she felt as though she'd been gone days rather than years. Toph enjoyed herself thoroughly in the short two weeks, despite her lack of sight. She wasn't nearly shocked at the romantic directions her little circle of friends had taken, though she did raise an eyebrow at Zuko's affection towards their groups mother figure. Aang's reaction was nonchalant, as if it were the norm to lose your first love to the duties of the world. Neither seemed saddened by the fact; Toph felt a twinge of sorrow for them. She skipped all the depression and awkwardnessof the break-up in the months that they may have needed her.

The goodbye had been hard everyone since, though no one said it, it wouldn't be determined when Toph would join them again.

Toph reached her bedroom and slid the door shut, turning the brass knob that clicked the lock into place. She didn't want to be bothered by pestering guests or maids. Instead she sat at her boudoir with the pointless mirror and opened the polished drawer beside her knee. She ran her fingers over the thin, rough parchment that made up the dozens of letters from her friends. Katara's letters were very informative, slightly boring, with the concerned undertones that any mother would have.

Sokka's and Suki's were a riot. He'd be telling some horrible tale about his boat turning over and all a day's catch either swimming away or being swept out to sea. Suki's letters were usually apologetic for Sokka's behavior.

Zuko was as stiff as ever, even on paper Toph could tell he was trying to be as formal as any good Fire Lord could be. It wasn't until the closing paragraph that he began to loosen up. She'd told her maid reading to draw the closest thing to a fist punching an arm as a response to that letter.

Aang hardly wrote because he was always around. Even during the month long absences, a week wouldn't go by without some word from him. Toph didn't mind at all. In a way, it was flattering to know someone was thinking of her.

Toph took the thin veil hanging from the corner of the mirror. It was nearly dry from being soaked in gentle oil used for removing the heavy matte powder caked on her face.

She thought of her friends again…specifically Aang. She certainly didn't mind his company in the few years of his visits.

* * *

><p><em>They were walking in her backyard just as they had years before, only with Aang balancing on the wide railing of the bridge that carried them over a bubbling stream. She could sense something off in him, but didn't want to stress it. Their day had been filled with more disappointment than success; apparently the young man interested in the assisting position hadn't known she didn't come as a part of the job.<em>

_Aang jumped lithely from the railing, still warm from the sun that had just set and folded himself onto the ground. He patted the space across from him for Toph to sit._

"_I'll kill the next person who tries to flirt with me," she said, plopping down and stretching out on her back. She gripped the blades of grass between her fingers and yanked them out, pretending it was the hair of her interviewee turned suitor._

"_You set them straight, Toph. Soon they'll just give up."_

_She closed her eyes. "When did life get so hard? I swear it felt like yesterday I was picking my toes and burping."_

_Aang laughed. "That was this morning, actually." He reached out to take one of the hands that was making unsightly patches in the trimmed lawn and placed it between his own. Her fingers were much smaller than his own, making him sigh in the amount they'd grown over the years. _

"_Yeah, but this morning I didn't have idiots from the corners of the earth asking for my hand in marriage."_

_He ran a thumb over the smooth of the back of her hand. "You're seventeen, Toph. It had to happen sooner or later."_

_She sat up and turned towards him, keeping her hand in his. "That's just it. I don't want this to happen. Not while I'm so…busy."_

"_So take a break."_

"_Isn't that what we're doing right now?" She pretended she didn't like the circles he was rubbing on the back of her hand._

"_I meant a real break, Toph. From all of this work. With the improvements you've made, you could leave for years and nothing would change. Besides, Zuko hasn't seen you in a while."_

_She smiled. "If you think I'm stepping foot near Appa, you're wrong."_

_His laughter was contagious as he spread her fingers and lined them up with his own. Their hands raised between them as he measured their differences, as if the number of years were suddenly starting to make themselves known. _

"_Appa misses you, too. Just come away with me; even if it's for the night. No one will know you're gone."_

_Toph could almost taste the freedom of running away for a few short hours until the sun rose. Not having to worry about trade agreements or her father's condition._

_Aang pulled her up wordlessly and she stumbled into him._

"_Sorry," he mumbled. She felt the jab of the base of his glider against the ground and the swift click as it opened. "I guess I'm not used to my own strength."_

_She snorted and blew a tuft of hair from her face. "Don't get cocky. You're still as puny as ever."_

_Toph took a step back when he reached for her. "I'm not getting on that glider. That was a one-time deal."_

_She pulled off the heavy drape of her outer robe, leaving her in a tunic and bending pants that flowed loosely around her knees. "Race ya!" she said, sinking into a low stance and propelling herself forward with earth bending. Toph could hear his laughter echo among the trees above as they leapt over the barrier of the Bei Fong estate, leaving behind the shocked guards and all their rules. She couldn't help but let out a whoop of exhilaration as she glided through trees with her element at her feet. _

* * *

><p>Toph started on the wide sash around her waist and untucked the silk edge. It fell away from her allowing her robes to open freely to the night air.<p>

_When did I open my window?_

Toph pulled the heavy robe from around her and walked towards her wardrobe to hand it in its place. She moved back to the boudoir in her under clothes and started running the oiled veil over her face, collecting the heavy makeup from the crevices. The memory of that night- the freedom- still, over a year later, made her smile.

* * *

><p><em>They must've been flying and gliding for the better part of the night when Aang swooped down to stop in front of her, breaking her focus at the sudden vibration and went soaring with flailing limbs into the air to keep from colliding with him. She hit the ground hard, rolling roughly to a stop at the base of a tree. <em>

_Aang ran over to her, a thousand apologies on already coming out when she rolled over, scraped and bruised and smiling ear to ear. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked, squawking when she hit the back of his knee to bring him down to her level._

"_You idiot!" she giggled. "You could have killed me! What the hell did you stop for anyway?"_

_Aang sighed in relief and laid down next to her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She turned towards him, hair splayed on the ground beneath her. He could feel her breath on his shoulder._

"_I heard a song bird. The sun will be rising in about an hour." He looked up to judge the time for himself, nodding in confirmation when he saw the sky turn from its vast darkness to a deeper, richer blue._

"_No," Toph moaned. "I'm still on vacation!"_

_Aang smiled, looping a lock of inky hair around his finger. "We've been racing all night."_

"_I was winning."_

"_No," he corrected. "You were living. I saw after a while you stopped making it a competition. You were free."_

_She smiled wickedly and propped herself on an elbow to look downward in his direction. "You know me well."_

_Aang shrugged and touched her long hair again, running his fingers through its silky feel. _

"_After all this time I'd be in trouble if I didn't know you, Toph."_

_They leaned in automatically for a chaste kiss. She gasped against the feel of his warm lips, pressing herself further towards him. His lean arm wrapped around her and brought her small figure to rest fully on his own. They broke away slowly, testing each other's reactions._

"_Well that was random," she said finally, catching her breath. Her voice sounded calm instead of confused._

_Aang leaned forward, touching his lips to the corner of her mouth before breaking away and standing up. _

* * *

><p>Toph heard the ruffle of wind and a light thump as Aang jumped through her bedroom window.<p>

"We have doors, you know."

"You locked it."

"You could have knocked. I would have let you in."

Aang crossed the room to stand behind her. She relaxed at his presence and the sound of his breath.

"People saw you leave," he said, resting his fingertips on her neck. "What would they think if I followed?"

She leaned back so her head was comfortable on his stomach. "Like I give a damn what they think."

Something stuck out to her. "I didn't feel you at the door. How'd you know it was locked?"

She didn't flinch when his arms came under her legs and lifted her from the cushioned seat to rest her on his lap. He leaned against the table where the dirty oil cloth lay forgotten.

"Because I know you, Toph." She sat still on his lap as he held her like a mother would a child and breathed in the scent of her hair. "I'd be in trouble if I didn't know you by now," he finished.

He turned her slightly towards him and tipped her chin up towards his face to press their lips together.

"Aang," she murmured against his mouth, pushing away gently. "I'm engaged."

"He doesn't love you, Toph."

"I know."

"He's afraid of you!"

She sighed and rested her head on his chest, letting the steady drum of his heart soothe her. "I _know." _

He kissed her forehead, making his way down to her closed eyes, across her cheeks to brush against her lips.

"Then why?" There was pain in his voice as it buzzed across the surface of her lips.

She leaned in to kiss him again, ignoring the gathering going on in the same house. She lifted her feet from the floor to take out the vibrations and curled her legs up beside her.

"I have a duty…"

Aang pulled away to stare her in the face."If you were a man I'd punch you."

"I do!"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're just making excuses. Not marrying that…that-"

"Shang," Toph corrected. "He's sweet and nice and very easy to talk to. You should try it sometime."

Aang shook his head. "I can't without wanting to do something regrettable. Not marrying him won't hurt your father. He'll still love you, Toph. You'll have the rest of your life to find someone to take over."

She turned into his chest to breathe deeply. He smelled like the mild soap he must have bathed in before coming and the unmistakable leather of Appa's reins. It was her favorite scent in the world.

"He got sick two years after the war, Aang. I've spent four years of searching for someone I can trust to take over and I haven't found anyone."

"That's not an excuse, Toph," he said. He pressed their foreheads together to try to force his thoughts into her mind. "For an expert at lies you sure are lousy at telling them."

"That's because I have nothing to hide."

"Yes, you do," Aang whispered. He breathed against the skin of her neck, making her shiver in his grasp.

"Say it."

"I'm engaged," she gulped as his lips parted to kiss sweetly on her jugular, then slowly trailed up to her jaw.

"Say it, Toph."

"He's down the hall…"

"Way, _way _down the hall."

"Aang, please." She couldn't make herself break away from his addictive embrace. Instead she sighed dreamily and relaxed into his chest.

"Say it, Toph. Say that you love me."

* * *

><p><em>When they arrived back in the gardens of her parents' estate, she stopped to take her surroundings. There was a fresh layer of dew on the grass that she scrunched beneath her toes and she could feel the faint thrumming of a servant preparing breakfast in the kitchen. She felt Aang drop down from the sky behind her. A song bird chirped for a moment, then nestled back down into its nest.<em>

"_Toph?"_

_She spun wildly to grip the front of his tunic and pulled him down roughly into another heated kiss. Years of suppressed hormones burst to the surface and danced beneath her skin. She gasped and snaked her arms around his neck as his hands went to her waist. She pulled away, leaving them both breathless._

"_Not so random that time," she said, releasing her death grip and standing fully on her own. _

_It had been an unspoken game of sorts between them. During the day they'd divide their time between sparring, lounging and sorting the shrinking piles of paperwork her father accumulated. During the night they'd go to the garden, distracting each other with dizzying kisses until a guard noticed their absence or until they were panting for air. _

_Toph found herself enjoying the night time; using the time she spent sleeping to indulge in the silly pastimes of adolescence that she once scoffed at. When they weren't kissing, they were talking, going deeper and deeper into each other than they'd let anyone else see. It was a matter of days before they knew each other's every habit, dream and fear. She craved that time with Aang, more than she knew was proper. But when he kissed her…_

"_Damn the formalities. Get over here, Twinkle Toes."_

* * *

><p>She stood up from the chair they shared to close the window he came in. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.<p>

"Please," he said, kissing her shoulder. "If you don't love me, I'll leave."

"And if I do?" she whispered, struggling to catch her breath.

"I'll stay with you, Toph. Forever."

She smiled. "Good luck explaining to Shang why you're around all the time."

His response was lost in the soft flesh of her neck and shoulder. She hummed in satisfaction when her desire sparked up, causing her to press her back firmly against Aang's chest. She arched against him as his hands roamed across her chest and bare stomach.

* * *

><p><em>She could feel herself falling for him, though she wouldn't allow it nor could she stop it. They were laying in the garden by the western wall, in a spot between the wall and a sweet jasmine blossom tree, blocked from view by guards and onlookers. Her head rested on his chest as he drew lazy circles on her back. <em>

"_Do you know what today is?"_

_Toph sighed dreamily and opened an eye. It was the first time in a while either had spoken since curling on the ground. "No, but you're about to tell me."_

_He pushed the bangs from her eyes. "A month ago today you kissed me."_

"_I did?"_

_He laughed, causing her head to rise and fall with his chuckles. "Don't you remember? We were racing-"_

"_And you quit like the little girl you are," she teased, smiling up at him. "I remember, but as I recall you kissed me."_

"_Excuse me?" he said, sitting up. "You were the first to lean in!"_

_Toph crossed her arms. "Admit it, you find me irresistible."_

_She squealed when he pounced on her with a playful growl, nipping at her collarbone where he knew she was ticklish. "You are irresistible."_

"_Glad you think so," she smiled, taking his face in her hands to kiss him. She felt her chest swell at the true happiness she felt with him. _

"_I love you," he said._

_Her eyes widened for a moment before she composed herself, and turned his face from her neck to her face her. _

"_I love you so much, Toph." He bent to kiss her again, hungrily and needy like it had been many times before. He knew her inside and out, mouth seeking the sensitive areas of her neck and jaw. _

"_Aang..." his name had been meant to call his attention, but with her mind in a fog and his mouth at her neck, it sounded more like a sigh of passion. _

_It drove him wild. _

_She was afraid of telling him how she truly felt which made her very upset. She was afraid he'd run away, though she knew he wouldn't. With a drugging kiss to his mouth and chin, they took down the last barrier of their lives and gave into their desires. His mouth was everywhere, then on hers again as they slowly fell into oblivion._

* * *

><p>Aang turned her around to face him, seeking her mouth and groaning deeply. His hands cupped her bottom, lifting her with ease to his level as she wrapped her legs around him tightly. She gasped as their lips broke apart for a brief moment when her back hit the covers of her bed. She connected to him again, helping him peel off his many layers and her lighter ones. She gasped when his hand went to her breast, kneading in the way that made her arch against him. His other hand grasped her bottom firmly, as if he was afraid to let go. He lowered them to her pillows where she rubbed his arms and chest in waiting.<p>

She knew what they were doing was wrong, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

Aang was usually soft and patient, but Toph could sense the stress rolling off him in waves that added to their coupling. She kissed him with fervor, feeling the muscles in his back with her hands, gripping him tightly to fuse them closer. It was different that night. Hungry and primal; she liked it.

There was music still humming through the walls, leaving Toph to wonder just how loud she could be.

She smiled and brought Aang down for another sinful kiss. Her palms were slick against his back and shoulders where she held him, and she could feel the faint tremors in his arms as he held himself up.

"Leave," he rasped, blinking back the stars dancing in his vision. "With me. Tonight."

She bit back a moan and rolled her hips upward, gasping as he growled into her neck.

"Please, Toph," he whimpered. "Come away with me…"

She could feel that tantalizing heat spread throughout her body and begin to burn its way down to her core. She started panting, meeting his movements with enthusiasm.

Aang stopped.

"Toph." Her name was strangled on his lips, showing her just how badly completion was for the both of them.

"Yes," she cried, trying to move her hips that Aang had stopped with his own large hands.

"You'll go?"

Toph whimpered when he stopped her again- it was like trying to break through a wooden bar holding her down.

"Yes, yes I'll go! Please, Aang."

He smiled and kissed her deeply and started moving again, finishing what they'd built up. Her breath quickened as her muscles contracted and shook. She threw her head back, pulling Aang's face forward to silence her moans as she spiraled out of control. He was spent shortly after her, groaning her name into her skin. He stayed there, straining to keep his weight off her as they slowly came down from their high. She breathed deeply, lips barely ghosting over his as they caught their breath. He rolled from her, coming to rest close to her side and wrapped and arm around her. He stared in awe at her flushed face and chest, breathing slightly even, and the uninterrupted milky skin of her body from her hair line, down to her toes.

"You're breathtaking," he said, kissing her shoulder lightly.

She breathed a tired laugh. "Enough with the sweet talk. I already said I'd go with you."

* * *

><p><em>Aang had been near insatiable that first night, and Toph, though sore, was more than happy to explore and to be explored. They parted in the early morning, promising a reunion later that evening. The entire day had been filled with stolen kisses in corners and brief longing touches to her backside. The second night was better than the first. Every night they discovered new things about one another, reconquering each other each and every time. She started taking precautions, something she did in stealth so her mother or nosy citizens would have nothing to report.<em>

_She was in Aang's guest room at the other side of the estate. His bedroom was the farthest possible from hers, something Lao was adamant about though their relationship was kept secret. Toph would bend herself beneath the large house, using the tunnels that were abandoned after she gave up her Earth Rumble days to train her best friend. She was curled up next to him as he glided his fingers over her skin._

"_What this I hear about a potential replacement?"_

_Toph opened an eye, though she wasn't sleeping._

_She shrugged. "Just a guy who seems promising. Trust me, I've sent enough notices and bended tons of people to the Fire Nation for them to get the point that I'm not for sale."_

_Aang drew a long pointed pattern on her arm, tracing it up behind her neck to her forehead. An arrow._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Sheng or Chang or whatever. He's coming tomorrow so I guess we'll get to see for ourselves what all the buzz is about."_

_Aang hugged her closer and kissed the shell of her ear. "I don't like him."_

_Toph laughed lazily. "You've never even met him. He's just an assistant, Aang."_

_Shang turned out to be everything they needed and more. He was skittish as a baby ostrich horse, but very helpful. He gladly took most of the work load from Toph, giving Aang and her plenty of alone time. Her mother was thrilled to have him around, showing him off to her friends at every opportunity. He'd been there half a year before things went downhill._

_She'd overheard her mothers' bubble-brained friends discussing _her _of all people. _

"_Will she ever be married, Poppy?" The woman took a delicate sip from her porcelain cup. Toph heard all the implications of embarrassment in her voice. She was trying to make her mother look bad; the only woman in their group with the rough, unmarried daughter. Normally Toph didn't care, but her mother's heart beat sped up just a bit._

"_Of course she will. If I know anything about my daughter is that she does what she wants and exactly what she needs."_

"_Yes, but," the first woman said. Toph's hands clenched into fists. "She'll be eighteen in three seasons. What is she waiting for?"_

"_Toph is an excellent bender and has been showing her talents in finance as well. Tell me, does your daughter still need a tutor? I'm sure Toph would love to take a break from her students to help yours in her lessons."_

_Toph smiled at the measured venom in Poppy's voice. The first woman's daughter had a reputation of being strangely dimwitted and a little bit of a floosy._

_She heard the woman set down her cup. "That won't be necessary. Have you ever wondered if she…well, maybe if Toph was interested in an alternative lifestyle?"_

_A second woman spoke up. "I've heard it's become something of a fad."_

"_It seems a little strange if you ask me," another smaller woman said._

"_I hear Nobleman Chin's wife has taken a lover. Quite a few, actually, and all women."_

"_Who'd be silly enough to seek out another mate? My husband has given me everything I need."_

"_Do you think Toph would know anything about-"_

_Toph slid the parlor door open more roughly than needed. _

"_I don't prefer women and I don't want to step foot near you or your stupid, loose daughters." Everyone sunk back into their chairs when she entered the room. "You're all pathetic! All you do is sit around all day and try to make each other as miserable as possible! You're just jealous because my mother is the only one who has a husband who actually loves her. She'll do anything for him as he would for her."_

_Toph turned on the first woman, walking up close and fighting back a smile when the woman squirmed. "And I'll get married when I damn well please. I won't ask you again to keep my family's private affairs out of your conversations. If you had anything close to a life you'd find something better to do."_

_Aang didn't laugh like she expected when she told him the tale that night. In fact he hugged her, begged her even to tell her mother the truth._

"_Courting the Avatar is considered a great honor."_

_She smiled and rested against his chest. "We're doing a little bit more than courting at this point, Aang. You've already taken my virtue."_

"_I'm pretty sure it was mutual," he said, poking a finger in her ribs. "I know why you don't want to tell them, but this won't stop any time soon."_

_She closed her eyes, trying not to let her worries drown her again. "I know."_

* * *

><p>He was kissing her again. Slowly, with all the care she was used to. She didn't mind when he took them over that particular edge, since it always meant something was wrong or needed to be done. She felt limp and woozy as she kissed him back.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"The Southern Air Temple."

She breathed in the mixed scent of them on his chest. "Shouldn't you be supervising or something?"

"They've gotten along fine without me before," he said. "Nothing really needs to be rebuilt. Just tamed and tightened."

Toph punched him lightly. "You're shirking your responsibilities just to get laid?"

Aang laughed into her hair. "Yes, actually. The Western Temple was the toughest since all the materials just….fell. Once the clean-up was finished we smoothed out all the cracks and repainted. It wasn't as as extravagant as people made it seem."

She sat up, standing on wobbly legs to walk to her wardrobe and pull out the rucksack with her bending clothes inside. She'd bought newer ones as she grew, but kept the style the same, not bothering to replace the tunic and instead keeping a wide band across her chest. She twisted the ornate knob at the top of her bed post to pull out her hidden gambling money she saved.

"Don't just stand there ogling. Get dressed."

Aang moved from her bed to gather his strewn clothing across the floor. They dressed in silence as a joined laughter was heard through the walls.

"Looks like we're missing a great party," Aang said, sitting on her bed to pull on his shoes. "Toph?"

"My mind is made up, if you haven't noticed," she said, gesturing to the pre-packed bag on the floor.

"I was just making sure. You ran away once and I don't know how they'll take it this time."

He tugged on his tunic and crossed the room to pull her into a hug. "How will you tell them?"

She shrugged, arms hanging limply around him. "My dad should be in his room by now. It might be best to send him a letter, though."

"And your mother?" His hands ran up and down the contours of her spine, soothing her again.

Toph sighed. "I'll tell her in person. Grab my stuff and wait for me near the west gate."

* * *

><p><em>Aang sat nervously beside her, fidgeting and gripping the seat of his chair. Toph smiled as he literally tried to hold himself in the dining room while Shang sat across from her. She didn't really mind his company at all, and ended up truly becoming his friend. Toph laughed herself hoarse when he admitted a slight interest in Poppy's friend's tart of a daughter.<em>

"_She's fascinating," Shang explained, blushing fiercely. "And she likes having me around. She says I understand her and make her feel more that who she thinks she is."_

_Never mind the fact that he was the most nervous person she'd ever met, Toph was actually looking forward to meeting the man's family._

_She was not, however, looking forward to telling her parents the truth about her and Aang. _

_She placed her hand that was folded in her lap and touched Aang's fingers tentatively. He relaxed almost immediately, though his heartbeat was still fluttering like a hummingbird. It nearly skyrocketed when Lao and Nobleman Cheung entered the room, laughing as if they were old friends rather than new acquaintances. _

_Shang's father was a large man, with thick fingers adorned with nearly every gem imaginable. Toph could feel the familiar ore calling out to her. She curled the fingers of her free hand in her lap to keep from bending out of habit._

_He was from a strong line of nobleman from the north eastern parts of the Earth Kingdom, well known for its exclusivity and higher class citizens. _

_There was the faint sound of flesh sliding from the enormous man's mouth when he spoke. "Tell me, my boy," he said louder than necessary to Aang. "Do you think another war will start? Those fire demons have yet to move their colonies from our good nation."_

_Aang stuttered nervously. "Well, Fire Lord Zuko-"_

_Toph sniggered._

"_-is trying to work out an agreement with the vassal state occupied since there are at least two generations of colonists born there."_

_Cheung sat back in the chair, making it groan and creak. Toph could feel her mother mumble about the cost of exported furniture._

"_Nonsense," he said, waving a hand dismissively. "They've always been a greedy, sniveling nation. They take what they want and spit on the world."_

_Aang started again, voice stronger this time. "The Fire Nation is still dealing with the shame and racism from the hundred year war. The world won't be the same-"_

"_Just look at how weak their line has been!" Cheung continued. "Either crazy or dead; that's how they'll end up. It won't be long until their Fire Lord goes mad. With all that inbreeding, no doubt. How else would they have come out to be so strange?"_

"_Zuko's a great leader!" Toph said. She ignored the joined stares of everyone in the room. "And there's nothing wrong with him. He helped stop the war and is trying his hardest to make everything right again. You honestly can't expect everything to be fixed in eight years, can you?"_

"_Well, I-"_

"_That's just stupid!" she continued. "For decades our world has been in turmoil and the second someone new comes to power people expect an overnight miracle. These things take time! Not to mention the council is filled with Ozai's supporters and oppose everything Zuko has to say. Give the guy a break; he's doing his best."_

_Shang spoke up nervously. "I believe Fire Lord Zuko has done an excellent job." He shrunk back into his chair at the heavy gaze of his father. "…so far."_

_Cheung straightened up proudly. "It's all about the line. Take my family for example; we've come from proud, strong, people who've earned all we have. It's only right for it to be continued-"_

_Toph tuned him out, seeking Aang's hand under the table again. She fantasized about the idea of living in one of the Air Temples- in the lowest tower of course. Surrounded by endless rocks and no one but Aang for miles…._

_She snapped out of her daydream when a spray of liquid splashed into her face, covering everyone on her side of the table._

_Shang was sputtering and apologizing for his spit-take while Aang bended the kava tea from himself, Toph and Poppy._

"_Father, I can't! She's….I'm-"_

"_Lao and I have already discussed it!" Cheung boomed. He was grinning smugly. "It'll be the union of the ages. Two of the greatest families in the Earth Kingdom bound forever. Why, we're near royalty already! Think of the benefits of-"_

_Toph raised her tiny hands, stopping the conversation with that gesture. "Hang on, I must've missed something. If you're saying what I think you're saying-"_

_Cheung nodded. "Shang and you are to be wed. With your unparalleled skills and his knowledge the two of you will be the envy of nobility."_

"_No. There is no way in the depths of the Spirit World am I ever marrying him! No offense, Shang."_

"_None taken."_

_Lao pushed his plate forward some, signaling he was finished though the meal hadn't even been served. _

"_Toph, we're doing this for your own good. Our family name must go on through some means. Please just consider-"_

_Aang dropped her hand like it burned him. "Shouldn't that be her choice?"_

Cheung cleared his throat. "_I've heard quite a few Air Nomad customs and you couldn't possibly comprehend how beneficial this would be to our families. Why, all your people had were the clothes on their backs. Something about not being able to handle any attachment. And of course your women were…."_

_He trailed off when Aang stood making a light breeze flutter everyone's clothes. The servants in the corners slowly backed out of the room unseen._

"_Say one more word about my people-"_

"_Aang." Toph was gripping his hand, partially to keep herself from shaking. She could care less about the man who was endangering his own life._

"_Our commitments were bound by love. Not for a selfish, undignified union for two people who haven't even given each other a second glance. What kind of father forces his own child into a loveless marriage?"_

"_Avatar-" That was a bad sign. Lao had recently gotten used to calling him by his first name. "This truly isn't a matter of your concern."_

"_It is! You can't do this to her! I- I'm in-"_

"_The engagement is already in place," Cheung said, shrinking back when Aang's wild glare turned to him. "My coming here was a means of celebration."_

_Aang was out of the room, knocking his chair back and sliding the dishes across the table with an angry gust of wind. Toph ran out to follow him, ignoring the calls of her parents._

_He was in the garden, clicking his glider open and heading straight for the stone wall._

"_Aang stop!" Toph called, gathering her skirts into one hand to keep from tripping. _

"_They can't- I have never…ugh!"_

_She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tighter when he didn't return the embrace._

"_Please don't be angry with me. I know this is my fault."_

_He was taking measured breaths. "How can I not be angry, Toph? Of course I'm not angry with you…"_

"_But you wish we'd told them sooner," she finished. "I know, I know. I don't know how long they've been hiding this from me, but I- I'll talk to my dad. I'll work something out. Please, Aang, just don't go."_

* * *

><p>Poppy was still searching for her daughter. She asked a server holding a tray if he'd seen her.<p>

"Not for a couple hours, ma'am," he responded, bowing slightly.

Poppy sucked her teeth and continued around the room, stopping shortly to schmooze with her husband's associates and their silent wives. Lao had retired to his room some time ago, leaving Poppy to host on her own. It seemed her daughter had ditched her as well. Instinctively she went to the vast table holding an insurmountable assortment of finger foods. She lifted the table cloth, frowning when she didn't see her daughter hiding out with a tray of her favorite crab puffs. It was the only place she could think to look for Toph during a party. Her daughter's fiancé was standing by his father, glancing around nervously as he usually did, trying not to draw any attention.

Poppy choked back a scream when a hand clamped down on her shoulder and pulled her into the hallway, sucking her through the wall as if she were a phantom.

"What in Oma's name- Toph! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

She expected a sheepish grin from her daughter, but instead was met with a cast down face hidden by damp bangs. She strained to see her clearly in the dark empty hallway.

"What's wrong? Why are you so sweaty?"

Poppy raised an eyebrow at the warm flush that spread to her daughters face.

"I'm leaving. Tonight."

Poppy felt her heart clench at the news, but was shockingly unsurprised. Still she had to ask.

"Why Toph?"

"I'm in love with Aang…I have been for over a year now."

Poppy couldn't help the hot tears that began to run down her face. "I know. Still I was hoping- I only wanted the best for you, Toph."

"Mom, please stop crying."

Poppy wrapped her into a strong hug, pressing Toph's face against her chest. "My poor Toph. Don't stay away so long this time. I'll miss you terribly."

Toph tried to pull back, but was unsuccessful. "You're letting me go?"

"You've always been a free spirit, Toph. It would be a crime not to let someone like you live their own life."

She leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Have him write. Every day. And come home as much as you can. You're always welcome here, Toph. As long as we're around, you'll always have a home."

Toph tried to pull away, but Poppy was unrelenting. She gave up and hugged her mother back, trying to calm the sobs that shook through Poppy's body.

"Were we good to you?"

Toph bit back the lump rising in her throat, but could do nothing about her face scrunching with the onslaught of tears.

"You're the best parents a girl could have," she said finally, her voice breaking.

Poppy finally released her, clamping her hands together to keep from crushing her into a hug and never letting go.

"Goodbye, Toph. I love you."

She was running down the hall before she changed her mind. It didn't take long to reach the west gate where she and Aang first admitted their feelings to one another. She threw her sack over the wall and began climbing, sinking her fingers into the smooth stone to form makeshift rungs like a ladder, leaving finger sized holes as she climbed. She planted her feet at the top of the high wall, wondering whether to jump or hide before the approaching guard could see. She nearly screamed herself hoarse at Appa's unsuspected groan.

Aang was hovering some distance above her.

"Let's go," she said, holding out her hand and jumping just as Aang caught her and swung her onto Appa's head, leaving behind the clinking glass and soft music of the party in her parent's home. It wasn't hers anymore. Shang would be more than grateful to help Poppy out with their business. After all, Toph had just ended their engagement party. She was thankful her parents held out on announcing the news until the end of the event. They didn't deserve the extra gossip of their betrothed daughter running off with the humble Avatar.

Toph gripped Aang's arm, hanging on for dear life to the only things she owned: some rough clothes, illegally obtained money, and the most important man in her life. It was all she ever needed.

"Yip, yip!"

The End

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Please review and check out my other stories. Or not, it's up to you.<strong>


End file.
